Constitution of Antioquia
Constitution of the Republic of Antioquia (August 5) In name of the President, supreme source of all authority Representatives of the regions of Magdalena, Bolivar, Sucre, Panama, Quindio, Manizales, Chocho, Aburra, Uraba, Cauca, Narino and Risaralda; united in the National Constituent Assembly; With approvation of the municipalties of the Republic and with the decree number 29 of 2012 And in order to strengthen the national unity and to assure the values of justice, freedom and peace, we are here to decreet, the following Constitution of Antioquia: The Constituent Assembly is hereby opened Article I: The Nation and the Territory Section I: The Antioquian Nation is reconstitued as an unitary Republic, for the People by the People Section IV: The Official name of the Antioquian Nation is "Socialist Republic of Antioquia" Section II: The limits of the Republic are the same as of those established in the Treaty of Neerlandia of 2012. The frontiers of Antioquia with the closest nations will be established by Public Treaties of Authority Section III: Sovereignity resides in the Nation and from the Nation emanates the public powers that shall be excersised in the terms that this Constitution establishes Section IV: The territory, with the public goods that are part from it, belongs ONLY to the Republic Section V: The law can decree the formation and modification of departments when it have been requested by 3/5 of the population of the appliying territory Section VI: Out of the general division of the territory there will be others inside of the limits of each department, in order to fix the public service 'Article II: Citizens and Foreigners ' Section I: Citizenship of Antioquia is gained: 1. By Birth 2. By Origin and Vecinity 3. By Adoption Section II: The status of Antioquian citizen is lost by adquiring citizenship in a foreign nation, and it could only be recovered by the means of adoption Section III: It is duty of all citizens and foreigners of Antioquia, live submitted to the Constitution and the laws, and above all, respect and obey the authorities Section IV: Foreigners will enjoy in Antioquia the same rights of the citizens Section V: The law will define the condition of domiciled abroad, and the special duties that bring this condition Section VI: Any Antioquian citizen, even it has lossed the status of citizen of the republic, that is found in arms against the nation of Antioquia, will be judged as traitor. Foreigners captured or domiciled in Antioquia, will be forced to fight for the Republic in times of War Section VII: Every antioquian citizen of over 18 years will be treated as an adult. In order to obtain the complete citizenship they NEED to have a profession and a legitimate way of sustaining Section VIII: The citizenship is suspended by a judicial intervention, this include criminal causes Section IX: The status of citizen is an obligatory CONDITION to assume public charges and to serve as a public worker Article III: Civil Rights and Social Guarantees Section I: The authorities of the Republic are instituted to protect to all the people living in Antioquia, in their lifes, honor and goods, and to protect the reciprocal respect of all the natural rights, preventing and punishing the offenses Section II: Individuals are responsable to the authorities by offending the Constitution and the laws. Public officials are from the same cause, as well as abuse of power or for the lack of a correct service to the nation Section III: The Section II of the Article II of the Constitution is NOT valid for the President of the Republic Section IV: There will be no slaves in Antioquia, if anyone in the condition of slave, stand of the territory of the Republic, will be inmediately free Section V: Nobody can be molestated in his person or family, neither reduced to prision or arrest, unless authorization of the judicial authorities, the Military Committee or the President of the Republic Section VI: If a criminal is caught in fraganti, they CAN be eliminated or neutralized by the the serving public force. If the criminal hides in his domain, the public officers CAN pentrate by force into the domain of the offender, this applies if the criminal has taken refuge in a domain that is not of his pertenence Section VII: The authorities CAN force the suspect to testify against himself or another member of his family Section VIII: The President of the Republic can judge by himself a suspect of a major crime Section IX: In times of war, the judicial powers of the President of the Republic and the Militar Authorities will be increased. This will include decrees and laws of punishment Section X: The legislator will only use the Capital Punishment to punish the most serious crimes, these include: Treason to the Fatherland and to the authorities, parricide, murder, fire (burn down), major theft and certain military crimes defined by the laws of the National Army of Antioquia Section XI: The Capital Punishment is not applicable to the President of the Republic. The law will define its use against political crimes Section XII: In times of peace, nobody can be deprived of their possesions, this can only be by punishment, indemnization or general contribution to the state. For serious crimes of public utility the legislator can, by judicial means, deprive the criminal of his possesions Section XIII: In times of war, the authorities CAN decreet the nationalization and expropiation of the possesions of a previously selected institution or citizen Section XIV: The artistic and literary property will be protected, as transferible property, for the time of live of the author and 80 years more, throught the formalities that the law establishes Section XV: The destiny of donations made according to the law to the public budget, CANNOT be modified by the legislator, ONLY by the President of the Republic Section XVI: Each one is free to practice its own religion whitin the borders of the nation, there is no official religion in the Republic of Antioquia Section XVII: Nobody can be troubled with the reason of their religious opinions Section XVIII: The practice of cults that arent against the laws of the Republic is ALLOWED Section XIX: The education is completely FREE and PUBLIC in the Republic. Every citizen of Antioquia have access to integral education Section XX: In order to maintain the public order and to eliminate the threats of the people, the press will be monitored and controled. The government MUST authorize all the press organizations of the Republic. The government holds the right to censor all the information they consider inapropiate Section XXI: Correspondence trusted to the Telephony system and to the mail system are inviolable, only the authorities can intercept and registrate this information Section XXII: Every person can be part of any job or honest occupation Section XXIII: Every person holds the right of presenting petitions to the authorities of the Republic Section XXIV: The people can gather or congregate pacificaly. The authorities can dissolve any gathering that is affecting public order Section XXV: Only the government can introduce, fabricate and posses weapons and war munitions. The personal bearing of arms is ILLEGAL Section XXVI: The laws will determine the civil state of the citizens, and their rights and duties Section XXVII: All the citizens of Antioquia have the right of free healthcare Section XXVIII: This article will be included into the national Civil Code as "Preliminar Article", this article can only be reformed by a constitutional assembly